


Pictures

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A few years after the divorce, F/M, Fluff, I mean no disrespect by making him divorced, I mention the kids, If you haven't already hehe, Memories, One by name, Pictures, Previously Divorced Richard, Reading this you will figure out that I am in love with Richard's amazing swoopy hair, Remarried, True Love, and his wife - Freeform, or in this case... his ex wife, richard is adorable, this is just fiction though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You and your husband, Richard, are laying in bed when he tells about a cute couples activity he heard about from Rob





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Some RSJ fluff for ya tonight. I wrote Richard to be divorced in this fic with shared custody of his kids. I didn't 100% want to write it that way, but it was the only thing I could think of for the picture I had in mind. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless.

* * *

 

The warm blankets engulfed you as you nestled deeper into the bed, and Rich pulled them back so he could join you. The light from the TV flickered across his face and he laid on his side, bringing you tightly against his chest. His bicep was under your head, working as a pillow and his other hand moved to cup your breast, kneading it tenderly. “Goodnight, Baby.” He pressed a kiss to your freshly showered hair and rested his head on top of yours.

 

“Goodnight, My Love.” You inhaled contentedly and exhaled, pushing back against him further.

 

“Did I tell you about that thing Rob told me about, with the pictures?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.” You rolled to face him and he trailed his index finger along your cheek and jaw, letting it come to rest beneath your chin.

 

“He told me about this new thing couples do. You each pick three favorite pictures of your spouse and tell them what you like about each one.”

 

“I think that sounds sweet… But literally impossible for me to do, there is no way I could ever narrow it down to only three.” You giggled.

 

“Wanna give it a try really quick?”

 

“Yeah, we can try it. It’s a good thing we have tomorrow off, because this is gonna take me awhile.”

 

Rich reached over you to grab his phone and unlocked the screen browsing through some of his pictures, as you did the same. “You first, Sweetheart.”

 

“Okay”, You looked through your pics, and the ones you marked as favorite on your phone, “Ooh, I love this one.” You showed him the first picture and a soft smile found its way to your face. “I like this one, I took this when we were at that café thing with Rob, Pellegrino, and some of the guys from Louden Swain. I like the way your shirt and your jacket are kinda crumpled, and your chest is showing a bit, plus you have that perfect amount of beard scruff. I love the way you look when you’re listening to someone, and that little smile you have.”

 

He stayed quiet while you searched for the next picture you liked, and you purred when you found it, “This one. Your hair swoop is frickin’ perfect and I just wanna run my fingers through it. You know I love that leather jacket too, and my god that black tee-shirt… Plus, you’ve got that little hint of a five-o’clock shadow. And in general, I just love your face.” Rich snickered, and wrapped his arm around you.

 

“And your last one?”

 

“Ugh, but I have like ten more I can think of off the top of my head.” You looked back at Rich pleadingly and he quirked an eyebrow. “Fine, I’ll pick one…” You scrolled a little more and gasped when you stopped on the last picture. “This one too, definitely. This was right after I moved in with you. It was the first time the boys stayed with us, and you were so nervous that something would go wrong, or that they wouldn’t like me being here. Do you remember that?”

 

“Kinda, I remember Jaci dropped them off with a bunch of science kits and craft stuff they bought.”

 

“Yeah, and she bought Frank that little water rocket thing.” You giggled, “You two were out on the sidewalk and you kept trying to help him, but he insisted that he could do it… That was one of the best weeks of my life. I love the look on your face, you were trying so hard to stay quiet while you watched him, but he did it. Frankie was so proud of himself. Also, this is another pic where your hair looked freakin’ amazing.”

 

“I forgot about that, the little water rocket.” He smiled, remembering as all the little details of that day flooded back to him.

 

“That’s it, I’m done looking at pictures of you.” You rolled over to face him, and draped your arm over his shoulder, “I like the real thing better.” You captured his lips and he growled low, “God I love when you do that.” He kissed your neck and chest, coursing his hand up your spine before pulling away.

 

“We still have to look at pictures of you.” 

 

“Ugh, do we have to?”

 

“I had to look at pictures of me.”

 

You flopped on your back, “But your face is amazing, mine not so much.”

 

“You are incredibly beautiful to me. I love you so much, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Rich.” He moved you back to your original position and situated his phone in front of you. The first picture he pulled up was one that even you liked, it was one that Rob had taken just after you and Rich had your first date. Rich had taken you out to dinner and, afterwards, the two of you met up with Rob and a few of the other supernatural cast members that live in L.A. for beers and a fire at Rob's house. The picture was a taken a little after you got to the fire. 

 

You and Rich were sitting on one of the stone benches and Rich had his arm around you, and the two of you were looking at each other with so much love in your eyes. You hadn't even known the picture existed until later that night as you and Rich were leaving so he could take you back to your hotel room. Rob pulled you aside and showed you the picture, telling you how much Rich really liked you. You reassured him that you felt the same and he offered you a hug. That moment was when you earned Rob's "Official Best Friend Seal of Approval."

 

"I love the way your hair looks in this, it was kinda messy from the wind, but you did that thing where you curl the strands around your hand and flip it out. And the way your eyes glistened... They were so hypnotizing, I could've just kept staring at you if Mark hadn't called me out on it. But then after he did call us out, the way that little hint of blush crept across your cheeks." He paused, reaching up to caress your cheek with his thumb. "This’ll always be one of my favorites." He scrolled a through a couple more photos and stopped on one of you and Rob laughing at each other in a sound booth.

 

"I've never seen this one."

 

"I know... I meant to show you but I keep forgetting. Sometimes when your stuck filming in Vancouver, and I'm having a shitty day, I'll look at this one. I love the way you smile when you laugh, and how it always reaches your eyes once you start really laughing. The way you arch your back just a tiny bit, people can only ever tell if they're watching close... The way you fan your fingers out against your mouth to cover your smile, because for some reason you don't like it, even though you can light up a room. And I love the warmth in your laugh, I smile every time I hear it."

 

By now you were tearing up and didn't know if you could sit through his heartfelt descriptions of you any longer. Your voice trembled, "Rich."

 

He wiped your eyes and scrolled to the last picture. "This one’s my big finale." The last picture was another one that Rob took, you and Rich were laying on the floor and you were captured tightly in his arms and his leg was draped over yours, trapping you beneath him. You were smiling and laughing, and so was he. Rich's lips were pressed against your cheek and you remember his beard tickling when he'd kissed you, that was one of the main reason's you were laughing. "I kept kissing your neck because I wanted to hear you laugh more, but then you tried to get away. Like you thought just moving to the floor would help." He scolded with a chuckle.

 

"I'm glad it didn't." You turned your head to look back at him and winked.

 

"You wanna know a secret about this one?"

 

"You have a secret about this?"

 

"Uh huh... This was the moment I realized I wanted to propose to you."

 

You turned you whole body this time, facing him again, "Really?"

 

"I swear on my life... You make me laugh harder than I had for a long time before I met you. Hell, you make me feel like I'm your age again." You giggled at his honesty and he kissed you softly. "And that little giggle. It makes me fall in love with you more every time I hear it, even though I swear I can't love you any more than I already do." You were full on crying now, you had never been with someone that made you feel as safe, and as loved as Rich. He was your everything and you were his. He laced an arm around your back and pulled you tight against his chest. When you looked up into his eyes, he kissed you with a deep warmth, running his tongue along your bottom lip, and you allowed him to claim your mouth within seconds.


End file.
